Night falls
by Lithin Confidence
Summary: Uno: Tengo un problema con las drogas. Dos: Por ello, me echaron del trabajo y dentro de tres meses del apartamento. Tres: Una especie de chica-duende que dice ser un ángel habita en mi casa. ¿Lo peor de todo? Creo que me he enamorado de ella. /OOC.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que salen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier nombre que aparezca sólo será mera coincidencia. La trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba sentada en la parada del metro. Quizá esperando a algo o a alguien, pero su mirada estaba ausente. Intentó taparse las marcas que tenía en las muñecas, causadas por negarse al electro-shock con las mangas del fino jersey que ''había tomado prestado'' a una señora que estaba sentada hacía unos minutos en el mismo banco, levantándose instantes después para irse a su respectivo tren. Ella suspiraba pesadamente mirando cada pasajero con detenimiento, esperando que fueran quién buscaba. Pero no fue así. Esperó, esperó… pero no sucedió nada. Al parecer había cambiado de decisión y ella no lo había visto.

No obstante, ella no se iba a rendir. Se levantó de aquel pequeño banco que empezaba a tornarse frío, y se dirigió a la calle, a buscar de igual forma que una princesa busca a su príncipe azul. Hace unas semanas empezó a tener visiones sobre un chico; el arcángel Uriel le contó que el tener una visión simboliza que debes proteger a esa persona en específico, que tenía que ayudarla puesto que las condiciones de ese chico eran pésimas y no llegaba a encontrar el buen camino de la vida. Sí, ella era un ángel. Un ángel atrapado en un cuerpo humano, que había sufrido muchísimo encerrada en aquel manicomio después de que sus padres la vieran morir y después volver a la vida. Y para salir de ese cuerpo, debía proteger y ayudar al chico… aunque iba a ser difícil. No sólo existían los ángeles, también los demonios. Y ellos fueron quien lo condujeron a tener esa pésima vida, y si no se hacía algo podrían hacer algo peor hasta llegar a robarle el alma. Y eso no lo iba a consentir.

Sus visiones le llevaban a un barrio bajero, lleno de delincuentes, coches rotos y mucho humo. Y no le importó, es más, siguió hasta llegar al edificio número veintitrés con cuidado de no pisar los cristales del suelo que amenazaban con hacer daño a sus pequeños y delicados pies. Subió por las escaleras que ya las tenía más que vistas por las visiones y llegó hasta el cuarto piso, donde tocó al timbré a la última puerta que había en esa planta. Esperó por lo menos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente el gran portón de madera se abrió dejando paso al chico de sus visiones; era bastante atractivo, no llegaba a los veinte años. Tenía el pelo rubio y desaliñado, haciendo que algún que otro mechón se paseara por su frente. Sus ojos… eran preciosos (quitando las grandes ojeras moradas que habitaban debajo de ellos). Azul eléctrico. No se podían ver muy bien, pues sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? — dijo, ansiosa por entrar.

Él se quedó extrañado mirándola por lo que dijo y frunció el ceño ante la visita de la menuda Alice, pero la dejó entrar, como ella esperaba.

El chico parecía confundido y seguramente tenía una batalla interior sobre qué preguntarle primero; quién era, qué demonios hacía aquí… Era absurdo. Y eso le aburría, así que dejó de prestar atención a cómo se debatía interiormente, apartó varias botellas vacías de vodka de encima del sofá y se sentó, cruzando las piernas.

El chico la miró, aún con la duda en la mirada.

—Eres un duende muy raro. ¿Una alucinación, quizá? — Alice rió de forma melodiosa, como hacían los ángeles.

— ¿Duende? Me han llamado desde _hobbit_(1) hasta gnomo, pero ¿duende? Eso es nuevo— Alice sonrió y acto seguido sintió curiosidad por su nombre. Nunca lo había descubierto. El defecto de ver el futuro es que a veces no podías oír nada. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jasper.

— Bien, Jasper… ¿Serías tan amable de traer un vaso de agua?

Jasper parecía estar alucinando con ella, pero asintió lentamente y fue a por un vaso de agua. Esto va a ser difícil. Alice no sabía que la ayuda fuera sacarlo de las drogas, eso les da un punto a los demonios. Pero bueno, es un reto que con gusto afrontaría.

* * *

**1 - Hobbit: **Raza antropomorfa y ficticia perteneciente a la novela del Señor de los Anillos (The lord of the rings)

**Buenas.**

**He visto que nadie ha subido historias de esta manera; es decir, sobre ángeles y demonios. (O quizá sí, pero yo no las he visto). Así que me he limitado a exprimir mi imaginación y subir una.**

**Espero que os guste, sinceramente :)**

**¡Besos! **

_~Lithin Confidence_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que salen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier nombre que aparezca sólo será mera coincidencia. La trama me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Jasper, 18 de Febrero.**_

Hacía unos días que me habían despedido de mi oficio. Según el director de la empresa, ''no estoy en condiciones'' pues últimamente ''las drogas tomaban las decisiones que yo no quería realizar''. Tampoco es que el trabajo fuera importante (era recepcionista, el estúpido jefe no me quería ascender porque según él, mi atractivo le dejaría en evidencia), lo único que me daba bueno ese trabajo era el dinero. Para incluir, mi casero me daba tres meses para abandonar el apartamento, ya que no había pagado los dos últimos meses gracias a mi amigo Emmett que me hacía apostar cuando yo estaba borracho. Luego me veía la cartera vacía, y prácticamente se reía de mí. Oh, sí. Se me olvidaba. Una especie de duende está sentada en mi sofá pidiéndome un vaso de agua. No sé si es bueno o malo… y tampoco sé si sentirme afortunado por ver un ser que ya no existe o por que me parece demasiado mona(1).

Primero pensé que era una alucinación, como el tipo ese disfrazado de galleta que estaba sentado en un rincón del salón, mirándome con ojos de perro degollado porque no estoy haciéndole caso alguno, pero no. Al parecer es de carne y hueso. _Y mi fuero interno se alegra por ello._

Llegué a la cocina y aparté de un manotazo las muchas jeringuillas que habían en la encimera, acto seguido saqué una botella de agua de la nevera y el vaso que parecía más limpio, e intenté echar el agua dentro de éste, aunque más de media botella se cayera entre la encimera y el suelo.

Con cuidado de no tropezarme con todo lo que había en el suelo (prácticamente latas), cogí el vaso y fui al comedor, donde se lo di en mano.

—Aquí tienes— Ella se limitó a musitar un ''gracias''. — ¿Podría saber, más por curiosidad que por educación, que haces aquí? —

—Oh— cogió el vaso y se bebió el agua de una tirada. — Pues… te parecerá extraño, pero te vi y vine hasta aquí — Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Me viste? Pero si no he salido de casa de hace días… ¿Me estabas espiando? — acusé.

—No… a ver como te lo explico sin que te parezca demasiado bárbaro. Hm… tuve visiones sobre ti. Las visiones cambian según las decisiones que tomas, así que muchas veces no sé que estás haciendo realmente. — dijo como si fuera lo más natural y obvio del mundo.

—Y lo dices así… tan natural… como si nada.

—¿Te molesta?

—En absoluto, supongo. Si me estás hablando enserio, tendré que creerte ¿no? — Me miró. Primero de forma neutral, pero luego al verme los ojos bien pasó de ese neutral a una cara como si acabase de descubrir algo. —¿Qué pasa? —

—Estás drogado. Por eso no te molesta. ¡Ese es tu problema, las drogas!

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con las drogas…

—Ya, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra — musitó irónicamente. Yo no me enteré que era una ironía, quizá por las anfetaminas que antes me había tomado.

—¿Lo eres?

Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá, poniéndose delante de mí. Yo la miré dudosamente.

—¿Y qué viste en esas ''visiones''? ¿O porqué yo estaba en ellas? ¿Qué clase de persona tiene visiones? —

—Demasiadas preguntas — suspiró.

—Bueno… contéstalas una a una, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Bien. Pues… te veía a ti, todo lo que hacías, no es necesario contártelo, tú mismo sabes lo que haces realmente… o quizá no. Da igual. Estabas en ella porque necesitas ayuda, y yo soy la única persona que puede ayudarte — sonrió triunfante.

—¿Te lo tienes muy creído, verdad? — fruncí el ceño, lo que hizo que ella se riera de nuevo.

—En realidad, me han pedido que te ayude. Además de vigilarte y de quitarte ese problema que tienes.

—Eh… ¿quién?

—Uriel.

—¿Quién? — volví a repetir. A lo mejor era su tío o algo.

—U-r-i-e-l. Un arcángel — Le miré como si estuviera loca, quizás lo estaba de verdad. Al ver cómo la miraba suspiró. — Jasper, soy un ángel. Uriel me contó que si te veía en visiones mi deber como tal era cuidarte —

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¿Acaso me ves cara de que te esté mintiendo? — miré sus ojos. No me había fijado, pero eran de un verde profundo, muy bonitos.

No era muy experto en esto, pero decían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, y al parecer, estaba siendo sincera.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Los demonios quieren tu alma. Si no haces… si no hacemos nada para impedirlo conseguirán su propósito y yo estaré encerrada en este estúpido cuerpo humano para siempre.

—¿Encerrada en un cuerpo humano? ¿Qué eres, un monstruo o algo así?

—No. Verás, los ángeles nacen en la Tierra, igual que un humano normal y corriente. Siempre han dicho que se nace por una razón, y los ángeles están predestinados. Conforme van creciendo, un arcángel se te aparece y te enseña, ayuda y explica en todo lo que necesitas. Te da a entender que eres un ángel, y toda la historia de los caídos y demás. También cuenta lo de las visiones. Normalmente, éstas aparecen a partir de la adolescencia. Si llegas a la mayoría de edad, y no has podido ayudar al humano que tienes seleccionado, nunca podrás ascender al cielo y siempre te quedarás encerrado en el cuerpo humano. Aparte, cuando mueras, nunca podrá ir al cielo, pero tampoco al infierno. Se convertiría en una alma perdida — Me había llamado la atención lo que dijo, parecía muy creíble.

—¿Y qué pasaría conmigo?

—Los caídos te robarían el alma y estarías atrapado en el inframundo para siempre.

—Qué bonito futuro… — dije sarcásticamente.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Me dejas ayudarte? — Su extraña hiperactividad apareció de nuevo, parecía como si nunca se cansara.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál? — dijo con curiosidad.

—Quédate conmigo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia. La verdad no me esperaba recibir reviews, y me alegra mucho, me da mucha inspiración ^^.**

**En cuanto a la actualización, intentaré cada dos o tres días, cuando pueda. Así que no os desesperéis**

**Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios. ¡Besos!**

_~Lithin Confidence_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que salen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier nombre que aparezca sólo será mera coincidencia. La trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**Jasper, 18 de Febrero.**_

— ¿Que me quede contigo? — suspiró, pensándoselo un poco. La verdad es que fue una idea estúpida, ya que ella era un ángel y seguro tenía más cosas que hacer, yo sólo era un simple humano. —Bueno... está bien, pero yo también tengo condiciones— Eso me soprendió. No las condiciones, si no que haya aceptado, y en parte me alegraba.

— ¿Qué condiciones? — empezó a sonreír de una forma que me asustaba. Esta chica empezaba a darme miedo.

— Pues... — se quedó mirando alrededor de mi apartamento. — Déjame arreglarte este tugurio. Tiraré toda droga que encuentre y... ¡oh! Tengo que comprarte ropa, mira como vas... pareces un vagabundo — Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me estaba volviendo a tomar el pelo? — Te haré un cambio de look radical, empezando por la cabeza y acabando por los pies. De seguro que encontrarás un buen trabajo si pareces un hombre bien.

Sí, me estaba tomando el pelo... ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Empezó a hablar y hablar, no entiendo como un ser tan pequeño pueda hablar tanto. Y eso me causó bastante gracia, así que empecé a reírme como nunca antes lo había hecho, o sí, pero hacía muchos años, cuando era realmente feliz. En el instante en que empecé a reírme, ella paró de hablar y empezó a mirarme de una manera muy rara.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De ti — le confesé, intentando ser sincero. Pero al parecer eso le disgustó, pues la pequeña duende-ángel empezó a inflar sus mofletes y a ponerse roja, cruzándose de brazos.

— Si vas a reírte de mí, mejor me largo — parecía verdaderamente molesta. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento! — justo cuando hablé, un trueno se escuchó en la habitación, llenándola de pequeñas luces intermitentes que provenían por la ventana, al parecer había empezado una tormenta. Ella paró en seco justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la manivela. La miré, y vi que se había quedado como una estatua. ¿Tendrá miedo?

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — Otro trueno apareció, dejando a oscuras mi pequeña vivienda. No sé que llego a pasar exactamente, sólo pude ver como una sobra corría hacia mí y se aferraba a mí, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

— ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? — No me contestó, pero pude notar que a cada trueno que sonaba ella se aferraba más a mí. Y entonces descubrí, que por mucho que fuera un ángel y aparentara ser fuerte, ella era como una muñeca de porcelana. No sé como es su pasado, si es bueno o malo, lo único que sé en este momento es que también necesita que alguien la proteja, no puede hacerlo siempre ella sola. — Tranquila. Desde este momento, prometo estar protegiéndote de todas las tormentas que puedan aparecer, mi pequeño ángel —

* * *

**Lamento mucho que sea tan corto, pero tengo una semana llena de exámenes y es lo poco que he podido escribir, pero intentaré alargar el siguiente lo más que pueda.**

**Por ahora no hay mucha acción, porque están empezando a conocerse, pero a partir del capítulo cuatro (o cinco) ya empiezan los problemas.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me ponen muy contenta :D**

**¡Besos!**

_~Lithin Confidence_


End file.
